


At the Oval Room

by bluefreon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Companion Piece, Fanservice, Ficlet, Gen, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefreon/pseuds/bluefreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Stiles should've taken the right turn instead of left. </p><p>[companion fic to "The Best Thing" ch.7] :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Oval Room

**Author's Note:**

> Companion ficlet to chapter 7 of [The Best Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/940258). Can be read stand alone, but it would be more understandable if read together with the main fic. 
> 
> I decided to separate this particular ‘scene’ because it’s really a minor side story (which I really wrote due to fanservice reasons /gets shot). Also, it really disrupted the original story flow, but I didn’t want to completely trash the thing. Thus. Plus, I mean. Who would want to trash a scene where clothes are taken off? 8D
> 
> Basically, Stiles wanders around a college party he attended, and stood witness to a show that he never imagined he would see.

Stiles walked out of the kitchen, giving a fake excuse of having to take a call from his dad. He honestly wanted to just stay away from the drunken gummy showdown, as he could feel his stomach do a stupid flip. Perhaps he could go look for food a bit later, remembering that he hasn’t eaten anything for the past couple of hours.

He observed the sights of a college party in full swing. For some reason, his feet led him down a narrow hallway, until he was a foot or so away from a large, oval room. Further observation told him that it was a library-turned-into-a-game room, with the large billiard table situated near a window. There were also a number of people gathered inside, and Stiles had to tiptoe a bit so that he could see.

There seemed to be some sort of match going on inside. A pingpong table was set up, and a number of plastic cups were arranged on both ends. Standing by one side of the table was a group of three girls, giggling amongst themselves and were _barely clothed_. Two of them were currently topless, just wearing a bikini top and denim shorts. Their other companion still had her shirt and cropped shorts on, and was playing around with a small orange ball in her hand. She suddenly spoke “prepare to strip that shirt off, Hale”

Her opponent answered “bring it on, Alexi-honey”

Half of Stiles’ brain started to shut down upon hearing those words. He turned his attention towards the girl group’s opponent and almost swore out loud.

Derek was standing there, arms crossed over his chest in a cocky manner. He was wearing a white shirt that was completely damp with sweat, and stuck to his torso like a goddamned saran wrap. Stiles blinked and gulped, and his eyes automatically traveled _lower_. He then sighed in relief upon seeing a pair of gray shorts. Does this mean that Derek hasn’t lost yet?

Suddenly, the crowd started to cheer and clap. Stiles watched as Alexi spread her legs, bent down the slightest bit, swayed her hips, then finally tossed the ball.

The orange pingpong ball flew in a perfect arch, bounced on the table’s surface, and promptly landed inside one of the blue cups on Derek’s side of the table. The crowd reacted, and Derek took a step forward and picked the ball from the cup. “Fuck. It had to be the Grey Goose” he said, dunking the ball in a clear bowl of water and leaving it there.

“I’m waiting, Derek” Alexi prompted, a wide smile playing on her lips.

“Tch” the junior said, as he lifted the blue cup for everyone to see. “Cheers, Lex”

He proceeded to gulp down and empty the contents of the cup. When he finished, he turned the cup upside down, took a step back from the table, and stripped off his shirt.

“No” Stiles said, eyes widening

“Oh yes, hello there” Alexi said in a highly amused tone, just as the crowd started to cheer loudly

Derek snickered, balling up his shirt and looking around him “I propose a wager” he then looked at his opponents and raised an eyebrow. He dropped his shirt on the ground and picked the ball from the bowl.

“Let’s hear it” Alexi said

He pointed towards the remaining red cups. “There’s only three left. If I get this, you strip _everything”_

“And if you don’t?”

Derek smiled widely, shaking his head “well, I guess you can finally find out what I wear under these shorts”

Alexi’s eyebrows rose, and she narrowed her eyes then glanced at her girlfriends. She then shrugged, “Take your best shot then” she answered, putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side, watching her opponent intently.

There was silence and a moment’s wait before Derek released a breath and tossed the ball, almost uncaringly.

The orange ball flew then bounced, and dropped perfectly inside a cup that was filled with beer. Some of the liquid spilled out as the ball floated on the surface.

A loud cheer erupted, followed by a chant of “STRIP STRIP STRIP”, as Derek walked across the room and pushed the floating ball out of the cup. “Let me take care of this, m’dear” he said, grabbing the beer from the table and raising it “you heard the crowd”.

“Guess I still can’t defeat you then” Alexi answered, unbuttoning her shorts and hoisting her shirt up.

“Guess you have to try again” he replied, before he started to walk past Alexi to exit the room.

The guys in front of Stiles suddenly turned and chatted amongst themselves, heading out towards the kitchen. Stiles then got a clearer view of Alexi dropping her shorts down and was about to take off her bra too. This prompted Stiles to look away and perhaps go look for somebody else.

 _‘Or maybe not’_ his brain said. Stiles turned around to try and search for the lacrosse captain, but didn’t find what he was looking for. “Better luck never, Stilinski” he told himself, as he sighed and retraced his steps back to the kitchen.

He’d probably need an entire gallon of alcohol just so that he can numb out the image of a sweaty, shirtless Derek Hale out of his mind.

 


End file.
